<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twists and Turns of Fate by LibbyWeasley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074409">Twists and Turns of Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley'>LibbyWeasley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Choose Your Own Adventure [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Professors, Choose Your Own Adventure, Exes to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Happily Ever After, Hunter might be a bit of a horndog, Kissing, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after their divorce, Hunter and Bobbi end up teaching at the same university. Their choices will lead them down the path of love -- but if they end up together or not is up to you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons, Lance Hunter/Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter, Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Jemma Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Choose Your Own Adventure [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twists and Turns of Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/gifts">lazyfish</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my 100th fic! When I posted my first fic two years ago I had no idea I would end up here. But I’m so glad I took the chance and met all of you lovely people. Thanks for taking a chance on me :) I couldn’t have done any of this without @blancasplayground and @agentofship who deal with all my crazy ideas (and even encourage them). Love them to pieces &lt;3</p><p>This was written for @bobbimorseisbisexual as an EvS prize. We couldn’t have done it without them being such an amazing mod and member of Team Earth!</p><p>Most of this story is from Hunter’s POV, though there are a few times when it switches to Bobbi’s POV to show parts of the story Hunter isn’t involved in. This is a sequel to Tenure Track, though you don’t have to read the first fic to understand this one. Just know that Hunter and Bobbi were married for a year five years before the start of this fic. </p><p>The rating of the fic depends on the path you take, though most of it is T. Any sections that stray into something more E-rated are clearly marked. </p><p>The title of the fic is completely representative of what you’ll read here. Every time you make a choice it will take you down a new path, but that path may not be what you expected (for example, it’s perfectly possible that you choose for Hunter to wait for Bobbi and he ends up with Jemma or Fitz). Within each path, I’ve tried to keep their relationships believable (none of them are the kind to hookup with someone for revenge or to jump from relationship to relationship without thought), but they are also all very open to explore different types of relationships. So make sure you’ve checked the tags. </p><p>If you'd like to read through all the different paths, I have posted my outline here - https://libbyweasley.tumblr.com/post/622740461735591936/libbys-100th-fic. </p><p>I have also used a work skin so it displays as a choose your own adventure fic. It doesn't work quite as well on mobile, so if it displaying oddly I'd suggest reading it on a full size screen.</p><p>This fic was a lot of fun to write -- and let me dip a toe into soooo many ships. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="storycontainer">
<p></p><div class="page"><p><a id="pageone" name="pageone"></a></p><p>A new year, a new campus. Being a visiting professor wasn’t the most stable work, but it let Hunter see the world — or at least the parts of it that needed a freshman comp instructor. It wasn’t that he didn’t see the value in tenure, he just hadn’t found a place he wanted to call home for more than a year or two. </p><p>At least this campus had ivy covered buildings and a tree-lined quad. It looked like the physical embodiment of “ivory tower.”</p><p>Hunter took a sip of tea from the paper cup he’d picked up at the back of the room and nodded at Phil Coulson, the history professor who seemed to have adopted him. The man had been a friendly face on his hiring committee and now he seemed determined to make Hunter feel at home. It was a bit unnerving.</p><p>Coulson waved him over and Hunter swallowed around the tea. Vile stuff. In another twenty years or so he might be able to get away with hiding a flask in his desk, but for now crappy tea would have to do.</p><p>“How are you doing today, Hunter? Hope you are settling in alright.”</p><p>“I am,” he agreed, tugging on his suit jacket. Since this was his first faculty meeting he was making an effort -- an effort that would not be repeated if it turned out that the culture here was much more casual.</p><p>“Let me introduce you to a few of my favorite professors here.”</p><p>Coulson turned to introduce him to a group of people standing nearby.</p><p>“No, that really isn’t necessary…”</p><p>But it was too late.</p><p>“Bobbi Morse, biology, though I think you know her already --”</p><p>“Bob! What is <i>she</i> doing here?” The words slipped out before he could call them back. Not that he didn’t mean them...he just didn’t want to make a bad first impression.</p><p>But Coulson just looked amused. </p><p>“Hunter.” Bobbi didn’t look surprised to see him, which immediately put him on the defensive.</p><p>“What...what in the bloody hell are you doing here?” He threw the words at Bobbi, but Coulson was the one who answered.</p><p>“Dr. Morse is one of the most popular biology professors here. She gave you an excellent character reference.”</p><p>“You vouched for me.” A weight settled into his stomach. He didn’t know how to interpret that.</p><p>“I vouched for you,” she agreed.</p><p>“You, ah, you look good.”</p><p>If anyone had asked him if he was flirting with his ex-wife, he would have said no, but the look Bobbi gave him was the one that never failed to make him just a little bit uncomfortable. </p><p>“And this is FitzSimmons…” Hunter nodded as Coulson continued with the introductions, only sparing a glance at a man with blue eyes before fixing his eyes on Bobbi.</p><p>“You look good, too.” She said the words with a little shake of her head. It wasn’t exactly a come hither look, but it was more than he’d been expecting after so long.</p><p><a href="#pagetwo">Ask her out to dinner</a><br/>
<a href="#pagethree">End the conversation and get a spot in the back of the room</a></p></div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="page"><p><a id="pagetwo" name="pagetwo"></a></p><p>He waited only as long as it took for Coulson to get pulled into another conversation to make his decision. </p><p>“So, love, did you want to grab dinner later?” He tried to give her <i>the look</i>. The one he knew she’d understand, but it was surprisingly difficult to do in a room full of advanced degrees and pretentious tweed jackets. </p><p>“Dinner?” She scrunched her nose at him. </p><p>“Yeah. I’m new in town. Figured you’d know the best place to go.”</p><p>She studied him for a moment, then nodded her head in agreement. She had always been hard to read. Kept her feelings hidden, his Bob did. But he thought he saw a glimmer in her eye that meant she was feeling the same way he did. </p><p>“Alright. Just lose the suit.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” he agreed readily.</p>
<hr/><p>Later that night they sat across from each other in a vinyl-covered booth. A tall glass of beer and a greasy burger sat in front of each of them. </p><p>“This is great…but not really what I had in mind.” He took a long drink to give her time to answer.</p><p>“This isn’t your dream date?”</p><p>“Well, the fries are good and the company is exceptional —“ He felt a bit at a loss. All of her body language was telling him she wanted this to be more than a dinner between exes. But everything else was telling him to step back. </p><p>“It’s ok, Hunter. I know exactly what you meant.” She toyed with the straw wrapper in front of her on the table. “I just needed to tell you something first.”</p><p>“You’re dying!” It was the only thing that made sense and the thought of her leaving him — permanently anyway, since she’d already left him once — made his heart sink into his stomach. </p><p>“What? No!” Her lips froze in an “O” of shock. He’d obviously jumped to the wrong conclusion. “It’s just that...I’ve been seeing someone.”</p><p>He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to react to that news. Obviously she was seeing someone. She was smart, funny...hot. Conflicting emotions raced through him. Jealousy. Anger. Lust. He did his best to tamp that one down given the circumstances. </p><p>He finally decided on the most mature response and snorted. “Yeah? I bet you’re gonna tell me he’s everything I’m not. Probably a brainiac with no social life right?”</p><p>Bobbi seemed amused. “Yeah. She’s not like you at all.”</p><p>“Good to know I’m still irreplaceable.” It soothed his ego a bit that he hadn’t been replaced by another man at least. “Can I meet her?”</p><p>“You already did.” Hunter shook his head. “Jemma Simmons. From the meeting today?”</p><p>“I don’t remember a Jemma Simmons.” He tossed Bobbi a smirk. “I was a bit distracted by you, love.”</p><p>“Obviously.” Bobbi rolled her eyes at him. “Jemma is a biochemist. We are working on some research together. One thing led to another —“</p><p>“And you ended up in bed together. I certainly understand how that happens.” He took another long drink, trying to wash away his uncertainty. “So where does that leave us?”</p><p>“That leaves us wherever we want it to. She knows about you.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Of course she does. We’re way past the discussion of exes. We...talked this afternoon after the meeting. She thought you were cute.”</p><p>Hmmm...he wouldn’t mind meeting a biochemist who thought he was cute. He clearly had a thing for scientists, even if he didn’t fully understand it. </p><p><a href="#pagefour">Meet Jemma</a><br/>
<a href="#pagefive">Decide he just wants to be with Bobbi</a></p></div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="page"><p><a id="pagefour" name="pagefour"></a></p><p>“I’d love to meet your girlfriend.” Hunter tried to say the words casually, but he couldn’t deny that the thought of being with two attractive women wasn’t a fantasy. And there was no way this Jemma wasn’t attractive. He searched his memory for what she might look like, but he didn’t remember seeing anyone who was Bobbi’s type. </p><p>Bobbi checked the time on her phone. “She teaches until 7, so if we head home now, we should get there by the time she does.”</p><p>Bobbi was all so matter-of-fact about the whole thing. She’d obviously had time to think about it. Think about the three of them...</p><p>He still wasn’t sure how he felt about it. Hell, he wasn’t even sure how he felt about Bobbi right now. But there was no harm in meeting this Jemma. At the very least he’d be teaching with them for the next year. It wouldn’t hurt to have some friends. </p><p>“Wait…” His brain finally caught up with her words. “Home? As in the home you share together?”</p><p>Bobbi’s lips quirked to the side. “That’s generally how it works when you’ve been with someone for the last three years.”</p><p>Hunter smiled, now this he had to see. Anyone who could survive living with Bobbi was someone he wanted to meet.</p>
<hr/><p>“Bobbi?” Hunter was pleasantly surprised by the familiar accent. “I thought you were out with your —“</p><p>“Hello, love.”</p><p>“Hi.” He knew the way his eyes roved over her body wasn’t exactly polite, but he didn’t think she minded since she was clearly returning the favor. She was cute. Maybe not as overtly sexy as Bobbi, but the way she’d licked her lips after examining him sent his blood south in a hurry. </p><p>“Bobbi said she needed to grade a paper...or something.” Jemma laughed, the sound much lighter than he’d expected. “What?”</p><p>“Well, it’s just that she obviously wanted to give us a moment to get to know each other.”</p><p>“Oh. You think so?”</p><p>“Yes, of course. Bobbi doesn’t do anything without a reason.”</p><p>“Huh.” Well, that gave him a little more to think about tonight than he had been looking for. </p><p>“So did you want to?”</p><p>Jemma had taken a few steps closer and he almost took a step back. </p><p>“Want to what?”</p><p>“Get to know each other.” Jemma was speaking slowly, as if he were the one who wasn’t making any sense. </p><p>He’d probably be kicking himself later, but none of this felt right. Not with Jemma. Not with Bobbi. Not anymore. They weren’t the people they’d been five years ago. He didn’t even know who she was now. </p><p>“I don’t want to get in the way.”</p><p>Jemma blinked at him. “You wouldn’t be in the way. We thought you might be interested in —“</p><p>“Yeah, I think I understand.”</p><p>“Oh. Alright. Would you like a cup of tea, then?”</p><p>Before he knew what was happening, Jemma had led him to the couch and was chattering away as she put on the tea. </p><p>“So you teach English?”</p><p>“Yeah. Freshmen comp.”</p><p>Jemma wrinkled her nose. “Freshmen. I mainly teach graduate students.”</p><p>“Do you have something against the inquisitive young minds of college freshmen?” He was teasing and he thought she knew it, but after a moment she just shook her head. </p><p>“Hunter’s just teasing, babe.” Bobbi dropped beside him on the sofa. She’d changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants. So there was clearly nothing sexual about what they were doing. “He still acts like a teenager so he feels right at home.”</p><p>“Says the woman who threw such a loud party that the cops got called.”</p><p>He wondered for a second if he should just leave now. There was no reason to stay and have Bobbi mad at him. In a year he’d be moving on anyway. But Bobbi just laughed and then Jemma was there, handing him a cup of tea before settling on his other side. </p><p>“Now tell me all about Bobbi from before she moved here.”</p><p>Hunter smiled, glancing at Bobbi to check her expression. Spending the evening giving Jemma ammunition to tease Bobbi with seemed like his duty, after all. </p><p>He left their apartment feeling lighter than he had in years. Things with Bobbi had always been complicated. It was part of what made them so good together. But she was happy. And for once he was going to be the guy who was happy that she was happy.</p><p>
    <a href="#pageone">That’s the end. Go back to the beginning to try again. </a>
  </p></div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="page"><p>
    <a id="pagefive" name="pagefive"></a>
  </p><p>“I…” Ugh. Why was he freezing up now? He couldn’t deny that the thought of being with two women was something he wanked to. But it was just a fantasy. The real flesh and blood Bobbi was what he wanted. “No.”</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“No.” His voice was firmer this time. “You are it for me, Bobbi. I don’t want to share you. I can’t.”</p><p>A wistful smile crossed her face again. The same one he’d seen the day she’d walked out of his life. It had been silly to think anything had changed. That was on him. </p><p>“I’m not going to break up with her because of you.”</p><p>“I’m not asking you to.” He desperately wanted to ask her to. But she’d hate it if he did. And it wasn’t like he had any right to ask her for that anyway. </p><p>“Good.” She nodded. “Because I won’t.”</p><p>“Yeah. I got it.”</p><p>“You aren’t going to be able avoid her. She religiously attends faculty meetings.”</p><p>“I wasn’t planning on avoiding her. I’m not a teenager.” He bit the words out, anger rising unbidden. She didn’t even appreciate the effort he was making to be reasonable about this.</p><p><a href="#pagesix">Pursue Bobbi</a><br/>
<a href="#pageseven">Let her go (rated E)</a></p></div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="page"><p>
    <a id="pagesix" name="pagesix"></a>
  </p><p>“Look, Bobbi.” He blew out a breath. “If I’d have known you were here, I wouldn’t have taken the job.”</p><p>“But —“</p><p>“No. Hear me out.” He leveled her with a look and was gratified when she actually listened to him. “I love you. <i>You</i>. And I’m not going to change my mind.”</p><p>“Hunter —“</p><p>“I mean it.” He stood and pulled a few bills from his wallet to cover the check. “I’ll be here for the rest of the year if you change your mind. Otherwise I’ll be out of your life forever.”</p>
<hr/><p>After Hunter left the bar, Bobbi sat there picking at her fries. She had meant it. She wasn’t going to leave Jemma. Things were good between them. Very, very good. </p><p>But Hunter was…</p><p>He was the one person she didn’t always understand. He always kept her guessing. Sometimes that made them crash and burst into flames and sometimes it made for an amazing ride. </p><p>But maybe it was time for them to both move on. Better that than risk her heart again if it was just going to end up broken. </p><p>But maybe there was another choice she could make. </p><p><a href="#pageeight">Stay with Jemma</a><br/>
<a href="#pagenine">Go after Hunter</a></p></div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="page"><p>
    <a id="pageeight" name="pageeight"></a>
  </p><p>By the time she made her way to Jemma’s apartment, Bobbi was feeling better about everything. Fitz was there, like he always was, and she gave him a quick kiss before dropping onto the couch beside Jemma.</p><p>“How did it go?” Fitz asked, curling up on her other side. </p><p>“About as well as you’d expect.” She closed her eyes and let the tension drain from her. Fitz and Jemma’s love didn’t come with the same complicated feelings that Hunter’s did. “He’s my ex-husband.”</p><p>“Your very sexy ex-husband,” Jemma added. </p><p>“No one would deny that. Least of all him.” Bobbi didn’t want to start down that path. It was true that she’d talked to Jemma about Hunter earlier that day, and Jemma hadn’t been shy about sharing her thoughts on Hunter. Jemma wasn’t particularly shy about anything. </p><p>“He’s not wrong.” It was the first time Fitz had mentioned Hunter since their hasty introduction earlier. </p><p>“You too?”</p><p>“You have good taste, Bobbi.” Fitz reached over to rub her shoulder and Bobbi sank further into the couch. “But you are too stressed out over this.”</p><p>“What did you tell him?” Jemma steered the conversation back to the matter at hand. </p><p>“I told him I wouldn’t break up with you.”</p><p>Bobbi could feel the weight of Jemma’s stare, even as Fitz moved his hands from her shoulder into her hair. How was he so good with his hands? It felt heavenly. </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Of course I’m sure.” Jemma shifted away, but didn’t say anything. “I’m sorry. Just seeing him again has me a little on edge.”</p><p>“That’s what I mean.”</p><p>“Jemma, leave it alone.” Fitz reached a hand out to rub Jemma’s shoulder as well, but Jemma stayed stiff. “I’m just saying, Bobbi looks stressed. She doesn’t need this right now.”</p><p>“If you’ll remember, Leo, from the beginning we said that communication was the most important part of our relationship. That means talking about how we feel. And right now something doesn’t feel quite right.”</p><p>Bobbi sighed. “You’re right, Jemma.” She pressed a kiss to Jemma’s lips as she sat up and Fitz straightened up as well. </p><p>“He’s your ex-husband. That means something.”</p><p>“Yeah, it means he knows how to get under my skin.”</p><p>“Jem’s right.” Fitz has an arm wrapped around her, but she knew exactly where he stood. It wasn’t fair that he could be so warm and comforting even when he was disagreeing with her. </p><p>“I think you two just want there to be something there.”</p><p>“Have you considered...” Jemma hesitated, which piqued Bobbi’s interest. “Maybe you don’t have to choose.”</p><p>“Like you didn’t have to choose between us,” Fitz finished for her. </p><p>She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t considered it. All of the people she cared about enough to be vulnerable with in the same place — together. </p><p>“It isn’t that simple. <i>Hunter</i> isn’t that simple. Of course he’s charming, funny, and attractive.” She was vaguely aware that these weren’t reasons not to be with him, but she couldn’t stop. “But he’s also infuriating, and he’s, he’s ...and he snores.”</p><p>Fitz and Jemma shared a look and Bobbi knew she couldn’t really argue with them. They were right.</p><p><a href="#pageten">Click to continue</a></p></div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="page"><p>
    <a id="pageten" name="pageten"></a>
  </p><p>By the time his dean offered him a permanent position in the English department, and Phil Coulson took him out for coffee and donuts to celebrate, Hunter had already decided to stay. If he didn’t have a full-time teaching position, he would be just as happy teaching part-time, or maybe finally writing the novel that had been in the back of his mind for years. But he really was. Happy.</p><p>He’d been stupid and let Bobbi walk away once before. He wasn’t about to let go when love had found him again. </p><p>“So, how do you want to celebrate your new job?” Jemma was the one who had asked the question, but it was Fitz’s arms around him.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know.” He pretended to consider his answer. “Coulson invited me over for dinner with his family --”</p><p>Jemma cut him off with a hard kiss. He loved that about her. Very direct. He never had to guess what she wanted.</p><p>Bobbi raised her eyebrows as she came closer. “We were thinking about ordering some takeout.”</p><p>Hunter was a little hurt by the fact that they didn’t seem to think him taking this job was a big deal. Of course, the three of them already had tenure, so maybe it really wasn’t a big deal to them. But Bobbi certainly knew he’d never been tenure track before. But then Bobbi captured his lips in a kiss while Fitz fumbled with his jeans.</p><p>Hunter sucked in a breath. “Easy there, love,” he panted once Bobbi released him.</p><p>“We love you,” Jemma whispered into his ear. “And we are very proud of you.”</p><p>Jemma punctuated her words with a line of kisses down his neck, and he let out a hiss as Fitz reached his goal. </p><p>“So…” Bobbi observed the three of them, and Hunter was already having a hard time holding it together so Bobbi’s expression of hunger didn’t help. “What did you have in mind for dinner?”</p><p>“You,” he panted. Bobbi let out a laugh and Hunter groaned. Jemma was now pushing at his jeans while Fitz kissed him hungrily. </p><p>Today had been a rollercoaster of emotions. Accepting the job. Moving the rest of his things out of his apartment and into the one he now shared with Fitz, Jemma, and Bobbi. And now this. </p><p>“Don’t think so much,” Fitz said, kissing him again, and Hunter relaxed, letting the fingers of one hand creep up Fitz’s neck before tangling in his hair to pull him closer. The other hand reached for Bobbi and she snuggled into his side. </p><p>Jemma helped him kick his jeans off and then stood, kissing his other cheek. This was right where he wanted to be, right in the middle of his three favorite people. </p><p>When Fitz finally released him, Hunter tried to move back, or as far as he could with three people holding him tightly. “Looks like you three are overdressed.”</p><p>Jemma seemed to take his words as a challenge, stripping down to her knickers almost before the words were out of his mouth. He got an eyeful of her tits before Fitz leaned closer to lick one nipple...and then they were both distracted as Jemma did her best to undress Fitz while he was kissing and licking all that bare skin. </p><p>“Well, how do you like that?” He was left palming his own erection as he watched his boyfriend and girlfriend. He didn’t mind watching, exactly. Generally he enjoyed it. “I thought it was my special day.”</p><p>“It is!” Jemma said, but it was somewhat less convincing as he words turned into a moan. </p><p>“Don’t pout, Hunter.” Bobbi was still beside him, her touch familiar but still sending tingles down his arm. “I thought you wanted me.”</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>
    <a href="#pageone">And they lived happily ever after. Go back to the beginning to try again. </a>
  </p></div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="page"><p>
    <a id="pagenine" name="pagenine"></a>
  </p><p>“Hunter! Hunter, wait!” </p><p>She saw the second he’d heard her voice. His posture changed and she could almost feel him collect himself before he turned. </p><p>“Changed your mind already?” There was a teasing note in his voice. The one he used to cover up his hurt. She’d hurt him. Just like she’d hurt him so many times before. </p><p>“Yes.” There was no other answer she could give him. “I don’t want you to disappear from my life. I don’t want to lose you again.”</p><p>He pulled her into his arms and she relaxed against him. She didn’t know what was happening, but this felt right. Even after five years everything about him felt like home. </p><p>“What about Jemma?” He said the words into her hair, but she heard him clear as day. </p><p>“We’ll...we’ll figure it out.”</p><p>And she knew they would. Somehow or another they’d make this work. She couldn’t have him walk out of her life again.</p><p>
    <a href="#pageeleven">Click to continue </a>
  </p></div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="page"><p>
    <a id="pageeleven" name="pageeleven"></a>
  </p><p>Hunter hummed along to the Christmas music while Bobbi finished in the shower. He’d offered to join her but she’d turned him down. Quite emphatically. He knew she was nervous. Wanted everything to be just right for their second first Christmas together. But it already was perfect. </p><p>When the timer dinged he pulled the apple pie out of the oven. Perfect. </p><p>“Are they here yet?”</p><p>“Not fair.” Hunter’s breath caught. Her long, blonde hair tumbled down her back in loose curls and she must have gotten a new red dress because he would have remembered the way it clung to her breasts and then fell to mid-thigh, exposing long legs he wanted wrapped around him. “How am I supposed to survive dinner?”</p><p>“This?” She turned in a slow circle, making sure he got an eyeful. “I just wanted to be...festive.”</p><p>He’d thought he looked good in his dress pants and white button down. But Bobbi took it to a whole new level. </p><p>“You know, love,” he said, pressing a kiss right below her ear. “You don't need to impress Fitz and Jemma.”</p><p>“I know...but it’s their first holiday together, and I just want to make sure they’re happy.”</p><p>“I saw them practically shagging in the lab when I came to pick you up last week.” He pretended to gag and Bobbi slapped his arm. “I’m just saying, they looked pretty happy to me.”</p><p>Bobbi let her forehead rest against his. </p><p>“Do you think we made the right choice?”</p><p>“I’m sure of it. I’ve never been happier and I’m sure Fitz and Jemma are happy they got the chance to explore what their relationship could be. Apparently they’ve both been in love with each other for the last ten years and just didn’t know how to tell each other. So you actually did them a favor.”</p><p>“Where did you hear that?”</p><p>“From Fitz. At the faculty Christmas party. He actually got a little pissed. Told me some other things, too.”</p><p>The doorbell rang and Bobbi stepped back, smoothing her dress down. Even though he wanted to replace her hands with his and keep going, he released her and followed her to the door. As expected, Fitz and Jemma were on the other side of the door, both of them looking slightly frozen. </p><p>“Happy Christmas!” they chorused as if they’d rehearsed it. Maybe they did. </p><p>As they shared dinner and exchanged gifts, Hunter realized it was the best Christmas he’d had in forever. He had good friends — and at least this time being friends with his girlfriend’s ex wasn’t weird at all — good food, and later he’d have Bobbi all to himself. </p><p>He thought about the ring he’d slipped into her stocking when she’d been in the shower. </p><p>Yeah. This was a great Christmas.</p><p>
    <a href="#pageone">And they lived happily ever after 100% of the time. Go back to the beginning and try again. </a>
  </p></div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="page"><p>
    <a id="pageseven" name="pageseven"></a>
  </p><p>By the time finals week arrived, Hunter was completely disillusioned with this university. His students were unmotivated and unfocused. It was like they weren’t even trying. If he had to grade one more essay, he was going to go mad. </p><p>Not having a better plan he headed to the slightly out of the way bar that Coulson had shown him. It was one of the only places in town that wasn’t crawling with students. And he couldn’t handle any more of them right now. </p><p>Joey’s Bar and Grill was a little dark, the wooden bar was the centerpiece instead of gaming or a dance floor like some of the other places he’d been to. But that suited him just fine. In a nod to the chilly weather he’d grabbed his leather jacket to wear over his white t-shirt and jeans. He hadn’t taken the time to shave in a few days, so the scruff probably wasn’t helping him much.  He was planning on keeping to himself anyway. </p><p>Until he saw <i>her</i>. She seemed vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t place her. Dark hair.  A little on the short side with a bit of a schoolteacher look to her. Maybe elementary school? He could picture her with a classroom full of kids looking at her adoringly. </p><p>When she noticed him looking her way, she smiled, but didn’t make any other move. </p><p>After a few more minutes and an empty bottle of beer — coincidentally also enough time to be certain she was actually alone — he walked up beside her.</p><p>“This seat taken?”</p><p>“I was hoping you’d come over here.” From across the bar he’d thought she was cute. But up close he could tell she was actually very attractive. Soft hair, pretty smile, nice tits. “I’ve been feeling a little lonely and I thought you might understand how I feel.”</p><p>He settled onto the stool beside her and ordered another beer. “Yeah, I understand the feeling.”</p><p>“Maybe we can keep each other company.”</p><p>She looked at him appraisingly and he could almost feel her gaze move over him.</p><p>He thought about warning her of the dangers of picking up strange men in a bar, but he was too enamored of the look on her face and the way her gaze moved hungrily over him. <i>He</i> knew he wasn’t a danger to her, and he didn’t think she was a danger to him. He’d gotten good at reading people over the years.</p><p>By the time they’d finished their drinks, he’d learned a lot about her in an abstract sort of way. She was obviously smart. She talked about politics, science, and business without blinking. She’d gotten out of a long-term relationship and hadn’t felt ready to jump back into dating. He’d be happy to help her with that.</p><p>What they didn’t talk about were their names, what they did for a living, or what would happen after tonight.</p><p>“You want to get out of here?”</p><p>A wide smile came over her face. “I’d love to.”</p>
<hr/><p>As they stumbled down the hallway of her apartment towards the bedroom, Hunter was vaguely aware that her apartment was clean and tastefully decorated, or as much as he could tell from the moonlight spilling through the windows.</p><p>His back hit the wall as she pressed her body against him. Her tongue pressed against his lips and he let his hands drop to her arse as he kissed her hungrily. He hadn’t felt this way before. Need burned through him, hot and fast. And he was certain she knew it.</p><p>“Need you.” His voice was low, rough with desire, and she shivered a little, before moving back a little to fumble with his jeans.</p><p>She was beautiful. The way she caught her lip between her teeth as she concentrated on freeing his cock made him even harder. He hadn’t anticipated his night ending this way at all when he made his way to the bar. But he couldn’t bring himself to regret it. She seemed to understand him in a way no one else had. They had a connection. He wasn’t usually one for that sort of romantic nonsense, but this felt different. For the first time in years he didn’t miss Bobbi in the way he had for so long.</p><p>He sucked in a breath as she sank to her knees. She licked her lips and he let his eyes fall shut as her hand closed around him through his boxers. The feel of her hand on him, small and cool, was enough to make his hips buck. She smiled, pulling his boxers down to his knees before leaning down to lick the underside of his cock, tracing her tongue over him. She moved slowly, but it was clear she had a goal in mind.</p><p>He groaned, unable to hold in the sound. She circled her tongue around the head of his cock and her hands came up to hold him in place as she bobbed her head. Her mouth was hot and he felt her adjust the angle and how deep she drew him in with every pass. His hands tangled in her hair as he tried to keep himself from babbling too much. </p><p>“Oh, god. Feels so good.”</p><p>She hummed in return and his fingers tightened on her, pulling her closer. All he could focus on was the feel of her mouth on him. There was nothing except her. She moved faster, taking him in as deep as she could while she moved a hand up and down his length. It was heaven and he never wanted it to end. </p><p>And then she added a twist of her wrist. </p><p>Before he could stop it, his body tensed and then released with a string of curses. Pleasure exploded through him and his vision went fuzzy. She kept moving slowly as he pulsed his release, licking him clean, before biting her lip and gazing up at him.</p><p>“Let me take you to bed.” His breath came fast and he wasn’t even certain his legs would hold him up, but he wanted to make sure she felt as good as he did. He reached down to grab her hands, pulling her up and into his arms. Her lips were on his again and he let his hands wander over her, tugging up her shirt until he could get his hands on her bare skin. Her skin was much warmer than her hands had been and she released him for a moment to remove her shirt and bra.</p><p>She looked him in the eye and then gestured for him to follow her into the bedroom. He took a step, slightly dazed, and nearly tripped over his jeans still around his ankles. He kicked them off and followed her, taking off his t-shirt as he went. By the time he joined her by the bed, she had stripped down to her knickers and set out a condom on her nightstand. He appreciated her preparation, even if it might take him a while to recover. At least she wanted him to stay that long. </p><p>It felt different now that they were here in her room. More personal somehow. The lavender duvet and the decorative pillows she was tossing haphazardly on the floor were both softer, more delicate, than he’d expected. She was a mess of contradictions. Bold and shy. He could feel the uncertainty coming off of her in waves. </p><p>He reached out a hand to still her movements. “We won’t do anything you don’t want.”</p><p>“I want to. Oh, I want you so badly.”</p><p>That was all he needed to hear. He hooked a finger under the elastic of her knickers. </p><p>“Take them off, love.”</p><p>He watched her as she squirmed a little before pushing them down. Then she kissed him again, pushing her tongue into his mouth. </p><p>“I’ve got you.”</p><p>He eased her back onto the bed and laid a line of kisses down her body, listening for the way her breath hitched when he found a particularly sensitive spot. He felt the moment she realized his destination, her body relaxing back onto the mattress. </p><p>She let her legs fall open at the touch of his hand on her thigh. His gaze moved over her and he pressed wet kisses to her inner thighs, delighting in the way her muscles twitched and she pushed her body closer to his mouth. </p><p>“Easy, love.”</p><p>Her only response was a moan as he traced her folds with a finger, before teasing her clit. When she moaned and started shifting restlessly under his touch, he leaned closer, inhaling her scent. His cock responded to her evident arousal, </p><p>“Please,” she whimpered. Her eyes were closed, squeezed tight, and every line of her body showed how much she needed release. A surge of something he wasn’t ready to define surged through him at the thought that she’d chosen him to be the one to give her what she needed. </p><p>Nuzzling his cheek against her thigh, he slipped his hands beneath her and licked across her folds. As soon as he touched her she let out a little squeak followed by a low moan. She was so responsive to his touch and he was enjoying teasing her, sliding a finger over her entrance over and over as he lapped at her clit until she thrust her hips towards him. </p><p>“Oh...oh...oooh!”</p><p>He pressed two fingers inside her and moved his tongue in circles to the sound of her moans. Her hands, that had been gripping the sheets, moved to his head, holding him in place. He moaned in response, his cock twitching with interest, and then she froze before her channel pulsed. He didn’t stop until she released him, dropping her arms to her sides. </p><p>He pressed a last kiss to her inner thigh and licked his fingers clean. </p><p>“That was...lovely.” </p><p>“Lovely? I must be losing my touch. I better try again.”</p><p>She opened her eyes and smiled at him. “I’d be willing to continue this experiment —“</p><p>Before she could finish, he kissed her and she rolled them over so she was straddling him. </p><p>He was pretty sure he’d be willing to do anything she wanted…</p><p><a href="#pagetwelve">Stay the night</a><br/>
<a href="#pagethirteen">Sneak out before she wakes up</a></p></div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="page"><p>
    <a id="pagetwelve" name="pagetwelve"></a>
  </p><p>Hunter woke up with a very pleasant weight on his chest, and an uncomfortable pressure on his bladder. Disentangling himself, he made his way to the bathroom, found his boxers in the hallway, and eventually made his way to the kitchen. </p><p>Breakfast in bed sounded like a good way to pick up where they’d left off last night. He didn’t know if this was a one-time thing, a way for both of them to cleanse the bad taste left by their respective exes, or if there was something more between, but this seemed like a good place to start. </p><p>He opened the fridge. No bacon or sausage anywhere to be found, but he did come up with eggs, and an assortment of veggies. Omelettes it was then. </p><p>She had a kettle for tea — which somehow he’d known she would — so he started the tea as he cut up the peppers and onions. </p><p>Alone in her kitchen, he allowed himself to look around, casting a critical eye over the clean surfaces and tidy shelves. In fact, the only spot in the kitchen that looked like someone actually lived there was a laptop with some papers scattered around it. Clearly some sort of workspace. He knew it didn’t matter, but he <i>was</i> a little curious about her. No sounds came from down the hall so he took a peak at the papers. They were something sciencey. Something familiar. Handwritten notes on an article. Bobbi’s writing. He picked up the stack of papers and flipped through them. It was an article. Written by Bobbi...and Dr. Jemma Simmons. </p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Jemma came into the kitchen wearing something that hardly counted as clothes and he dropped the papers as if he’d been burned. </p><p>“Bloody hell! You’re Jemma!” Panic seized him. He’d just slept with his ex-wife’s ex-girlfriend. “Bobbi’s Jemma.”</p><p>“Yes. I’m Jemma.” She frowned. “But you knew that.”</p><p>He stared back at her.</p><p>“You knew that, right?”</p><p>“I...I --”</p><p>“If you’re feeling faint you should sit down.” She pushed him into a kitchen chair and pressed his head down.”</p><p>He sucked in gulps of air. Of course he’d managed to find the one woman in this whole town who should have been off limits. And she was bloody amazing. </p><p>“Not Bobbi’s Jemma,” she said slowly, rubbing a gentle hand on his back. It felt nice. “We broke up. A while back, actually. Is that a problem?”</p><p>He sat up to look at her, his head only spinning a little from the sudden movement. </p><p>“I don’t know. Is it?”</p><p>She shook her head, seemingly unconcerned. “We’re all consenting adults. And I find you very attractive.”</p><p>He couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips as images of the night before played in his mind. </p><p>“And I think you’re sexy as hell.”</p><p><a href="#pagefourteen">Date Jemma</a><br/>
<a href="#pagefifteen">Don't date Jemma</a></p></div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="page"><p>
    <a id="pagefourteen" name="pagefourteen"></a>
  </p><p>Life with Jemma was predictable and comfortable, sometimes in unpredictable ways. Making love was always incredible and being with her was enough to make him forget that little hole in his heart where Bobbi used to be. </p><p>Until the day she mentioned Bobbi and Fitz. </p><p>Hunter had met Fitz. He was Jemma’s best friend, after all. And handsome, but that part was probably less relevant. But he hadn’t been expecting Jemma to bring them up while they were in bed. Or for her to tell him she thought she might still be in love with Bobbi...and Fitz.</p><p>Bobbi and Fitz had been together since the middle of the fall semester. Hunter saw them on campus sometimes. They weren’t ever together in an obvious way — not like how Jemma sometimes showed up in his office for a bit of stress relief in the middle of a long week. Seeing the two of them together was like walking into an intimate moment full of secret smiles and meaningful looks. And that’s what made it hurt. Knowing he’d lost Jemma to that as well was almost too much. </p><p>He tried to disentangle himself, but Jemma tightened her legs around him, keeping him from going far. </p><p>“Hunter, I think we should talk about this. I know you’re still in love with Bobbi and she has feelings for you.”</p><p>“What about Fitz?”</p><p>“If you’re asking if he has feelings for you, then you should ask him that.” Jemma’s nose scrunched in the adorable way it did when she was thinking about something. “But I think he does.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Oh? Is that a good oh?”</p><p>Hunter dropped his mouth back on her neck and kissed his way back to her ear. </p><p>“Yeah, that’s a good oh.”</p><p><a href="#pageten">Click to continue</a></p></div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="page"><p>
    <a id="pagefifteen" name="pagefifteen"></a>
  </p><p>“But?”</p><p>“What?” Hunter shook his head. </p><p>“I’m sensing there is a but there. I’m sexy, but…”</p><p>“You’re my ex-wife’s ex-girlfriend. That rates pretty high on the ‘it’s complicated’ scale.”</p><p>Jemma tilted her head to the side. “Does that matter? She broke up with both of us, didn’t she?”</p><p>Hunter wiped a hand down his face. It was entirely too early for this kind of conversation. “I think it might. Feels a bit like trying to get back at her.”</p><p>Jemma didn’t look happy, exactly, but she seemed to be accepting of his words. </p><p>“Do you want to stay for breakfast?”</p>
<hr/><p>“Do you want to stay for breakfast?” </p><p>Bobbi smiled as she looked at Fitz, standing uncertainly beside the bed. She stretched, letting the sheet fall to her waist, and was unsurprised when Fitz’s eyes locked on her breasts. </p><p>“Do you mean breakfast like food and tea? Or breakfast like…” He gestured towards her laying in the bed. </p><p>“Both?” Bobbi suggested. Fitz was unlike anyone she’d ever met. He was sweet and delightfully easy to embarrass. But he was also extremely attentive and thorough. She was falling in love with him. And this time she didn’t even try to stop herself. </p><p>“Both sounds great.” Fitz joined her, his body heat immediately warming up the skin that had been exposed to the cool air of her bedroom. “I love you Bobbi.”</p><p>He pressed a gentle kiss to her hair before he set about making her forget everything but his name.</p>
<hr/><p>By the end of the Spring semester, Hunter was starting to regret his decision to let Jemma go. He saw her around campus just enough that there was a near-constant reminder of the night they’d spent together. Like a splinter stuck under his skin. Part of him had hoped it would just fade into a memory, but every time he saw her it was like a fresh kick to his stomach. </p><p>She was always perfectly pleasant to him whenever their paths crossed, and he found himself purposely putting himself into her line of sight just to see if he could get a reaction. But she was never anything but professional...and distant. </p><p>It had gotten so bad he’d eventually gone to talk to Bobbi. If he was ever going to figure out his feelings for Jemma, he had to know where Bobbi stood. Even if she wasn’t his wife anymore, he’d like to think they were friends — or could be friends. He didn’t want to lose her any more than he already had. </p><p>But when he’d confessed everything to her, she wouldn’t stop laughing. He scowled at her. It figured she would just make fun of him. There was a reason they were divorced after all. He got up to leave. </p><p>“Wait! I’m not laughing at you.” She paused for a second to school her face into something more serious. “No, never mind. I am laughing at you.”</p><p>“Bob,” he whined. </p><p>“Jemma is amazing. I should know. If you want to be with her, you should give your relationship a try.”</p><p>“But she’s your ex...and I’m your ex.”</p><p>“That just means you have something in common.”</p><p>“Does that make things weird? Between us, I mean? I’d like for us to be friends.”</p><p>“Who you date isn’t my decision, but no, that doesn’t make things weird. Jemma told me about what happened between the two of you weeks ago. Asked me for advice on what to do next.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “And that sounds nice. We’ve never tried being friends before.”</p><p>By the time he left Bobbi’s office, Hunter felt lighter than he had in a long time. He had a job he was starting to enjoy with a lead on turning it into a permanent position, he’d finally made peace with Bobbi...and he had so much to say to Jemma. </p><p>He started thinking of a way to see her without it being completely obvious that he wanted to see her, when she appeared right in front of him. She must have been going to her lab, her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she was wearing a white lab coat buttoned from top to bottom. </p><p>“Hunter! What are you doing here?”</p><p>Surprise colored her voice and to his satisfaction he noticed that she seemed more flustered than she normally did around him. Maybe the element of surprise had finally given him a glimpse of her true feelings. </p><p>“I was just talking to Bobbi.”</p><p>“Oh, I see.”</p><p>Her voice was even but he thought he detected hurt in her eyes. He didn’t want to see that ever again. </p><p>“I just needed some advice from her...as a friend.”</p><p>“A friend?”</p><p>“Yeah, I finally realized there was someone I needed to talk to —“</p><p>Before he could finish telling her why he was there, she already knew. Her lips were on his and he pulled her close. Everything about her just felt right. </p><p>He couldn’t get close enough to her. And honestly he probably shouldn’t get as close to her as he wanted to be given they were standing in the middle of the hallway. But then Jemma pulled him into her office and locked the door behind her.</p><p>They had plenty of privacy to talk...and do whatever else Jemma had in mind.</p><p>
    <a href="#pageone">And they lived happily ever after. Go back to the beginning and try again. </a>
  </p></div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="page"><p>
    <a id="pagethirteen" name="pagethirteen"></a>
  </p><p>They never did get a chance to use that condom. It was probably for the best. Hunter didn’t make a habit of shagging women when he didn’t even know their name. </p><p>She must have been exhausted because she didn’t move when he slipped out of bed and found his clothes. He thought about leaving her a note, but that sounded too cliche. And what would he say anyway? </p><p>Closing her apartment door as quietly as he could, he made his way out of the building. He was on the other side of campus from his apartment, but the chilly December air might do him some good. He really needed to clear his head. </p><p>But as he took a shortcut through the quad, he was met with a sight that made him wonder if he was hallucinating for a moment. A swarm of drones was moving towards him. Their efforts seemed to be coordinated and they weren’t stopping. </p><p>“Oh, bloody hell!” He dove out of the way, barely avoiding a very pointy-looking bush right off the walking path. </p><p>“Sorry! I didn’t think anyone would be out here. Most of the students have already left since finals are almost over and I just wanted to —“</p><p>The Scottish accent was a little hard to follow in Hunter’s current state, but the other man was babbling a bit much for this time of night. A hand reached down to him and Hunter grasped it, allowing himself to be helped back up to standing — and he found himself staring into the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. </p><p>“Um, hi. I’m Fitz. Physics professor and inventor of killer drones.”</p><p>Hunter looked at Fitz, the slight scruff on his cheeks, his clear, blue eyes…</p><p>“Sorry,” Fitz mumbled. “That was supposed to be a joke.”</p><p>Fitz dropped his hand and took a step back. </p><p>“Hold on, mate. I’m Hunter. Temporary English instructor and bloke who’s had a long day.”</p><p>They stared at each other for a second. Were Fitz’s lips supposed to look so kissable? </p><p>“Oh! Let me buy you a drink. Make up for running you off the road.”</p><p>Hunter glanced at his phone. For all the excitement of the day it was only 11:15. </p><p>“Sure. That sounds good. I wasn’t quite ready to go home yet anyway.”</p>
<hr/><p>The drink they shared that night was the first of many, and by the time Hunter met Fitz’s friends he was already secure enough in their relationship that Fitz knew the whole story of the night they met. Once he’d been officially introduced to Jemma it made more sense that Fitz had been more amused than upset.</p><p>Midterm week drinks with Jemma was so much fun that they started meeting up every few days — the three of them talking and laughing into the night. </p><p>Hunter noticed the way Fitz’s eyes followed his best friend. He certainly couldn’t blame him given that he could practically still taste her on his lips when he closed his eyes, but all three of them were locked in something they couldn’t quite break, Fitz and Hunter going back to Fitz’s apartment more often than not while Jemma went home alone after giving each of them a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>He thought he was falling in love with Fitz, but it was hard to take that last step knowing one or both of them might be lusting hard after someone else. The turning point came when Hunter got an offer for a tenure track position at a university across the country. He’d applied long before he’d even met Fitz and his boyfriend had encouraged him to apply even though it would mean leaving.</p><p><a href="#pagesixteen">Take the job</a><br/>
<a href="#pageseventeen">Don't take the job</a></p></div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="page"><p>
    <a id="pagesixteen" name="pagesixteen"></a>
  </p><p>Hunter was starting over again -- for the last time. Moving was a right pain in the arse, as always, but this time it was more palatable since he wasn’t doing it alone. Fitz had been thinking about leaving academia behind and using his skills in the private sector. With his resume, it had taken hardly any time at all for him to find a position not far from where Hunter would be teaching.</p><p>It was the best of all worlds. New job. New apartment. Fitz by his side.</p><p>“Ready, love?”</p><p>“Yeah, I just have one last thing to do before we leave.”</p><p>“What is it?” Hunter asked with a sigh. But then Fitz’s lips were on his and he dropped his carry-on bag to pull him a little closer. When they parted, he asked, “What was that for?”</p><p>“No reason. Just wanted to kiss you.”</p><p>With a shake of his head, Hunter took Fitz’s hand and they joined the line to board the plane that would take them to their new home.</p><p>
    <a href="#pageone">And they lived happily ever after. Go back to the beginning to try again.</a>
  </p></div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="page"><p>
    <a id="pageseventeen" name="pageseventeen"></a>
  </p><p>In the end, Hunter decided he wasn’t ready to walk away from Fitz and whatever it was they had together. He’d made that mistake once before -- let a job come between him and love -- and he wasn’t about to let it happen again. Turning down the job had the added benefit that when he was offered the opportunity to make his current position permanent he was able to say yes.</p><p>Which only left the issue of Jemma standing between him and complete happiness.</p><p>Celebratory drinks that night went on longer than normal and all three of them were happy and relaxed. So when Fitz went to the loo, he couldn’t hold the question in any longer.</p><p>“Have you ever thought about kissing Fitz?” </p><p>Fitz had been sneaking looks at Jemma all night. He knew she was attracted to men, and even though she didn’t openly ogle Fitz, her interest seemed clear enough, at least to him.</p><p>“Yes.” Her answer was direct, just like she was with everything else in her life. “I think about kissing you, too. The three of us together. But I don’t want to intrude on your relationship. You make each other happy.”</p><p>“Jemma --”</p><p>“Don’t, Hunter.” She shook her head. “I’m happy that you’re happy. That’s enough.”</p><p>“No...it’s not. Fitz makes me happy, yeah. But being with Fitz <i>and</i> you makes me even happier. And there’s other things I’d like to do with both of you. If you’d rather just be friends that’s fine --”</p><p>Jemma cut him off with a kiss. </p><p>“I don’t want to be just friends, but I won’t come between you and Fitz. If he doesn’t want this --”</p><p>“I want this.” Fitz’s cheeks were a little pink, but he was smiling as he looked between Hunter and Jemma.</p><p>“Good, then.” Hunter motioned to the server to bring them their bill. “Let’s go home.”</p><p>
    <a href="#pageone">And they lived happily ever after. Go back to the beginning to try again.</a>
  </p></div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="page"><p>
    <a id="pagethree" name="pagethree"></a>
  </p><p>“I should go find a seat.” Before anyone could object, Hunter removed himself from temptation. It was way too dangerous to be around Bob with so many witnesses. Given their past, he wasn’t sure if they’d start yelling at each other or just rip each other’s clothes off.</p><p>But throughout the meeting his eyes kept going back to her. He could see her sitting towards the middle of the auditorium, whispering to the women next to her from time to time. He’d never had such an extended period of time to admire the curve of her neck. He had been more likely to be under her than behind her. But it was really nice. He wanted to lay a line of kisses down to her shoulder and then find that spot that made her moan.</p><p>By the time the interminable meeting, full of the regular kinds of wishes for a good semester and admonishments about being aware of deadlines, was finally adjourned, Hunter knew he had to talk to her. Maybe it was too late to go back, but she had wanted him here. That had to mean something.</p><p>He headed back to his office as quickly as he could, only stopping long enough to ditch the suit jacket, before finding her in the faculty directory. Her office was only a few buildings away, so he could probably get away with walking by and “coincidentally” running into her. She’d never buy that, but if she wanted to see him too it wouldn’t matter.</p><p>He walked into the biology building and promptly got lost. The numbering system made no sense at all. By the time he finally found her office, the hallways were mostly empty. Evening classes had already started. So there was a good chance she was either teaching, or already on her way home. </p><p>There was light coming from under the door, so he knocked quietly before affecting a relaxed pose. Again, she’d know that he was anything but relaxed, but if she wanted to see him it wouldn’t matter.</p><p>“Come in.” He’d recognize Bobbi’s voice anywhere. And that wasn’t it.</p><p>He opened the door and saw who he assumed was her officemate. Short, brown hair, white lab coat. She looked awfully perky for the end of the day.</p><p>“You must be Hunter.” She walked towards him holding out her hand. “Bobbi told me all about you.”</p><p>He shook her hand, trying to ignore the tingle of awareness running up his arm.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, love.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m Jemma. Jemma Simmons.” She released his hand and took a half step back. “Bobbi has class for another hour. Did you want to wait for her?”</p><p><a href="#pageeighteen">Wait for Bobbi</a><br/>
<a href="#pagenineteen">Don't wait for Bobbi</a></p></div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="page"><p>
    <a id="pageeighteen" name="pageeighteen"></a>
  </p><p>He didn’t have anywhere else to be, and since it was the first day of classes, he didn’t have any grading to do. </p><p>“Sure. I can just stay out of your way.”</p><p>“No, that’s quite alright.” She gestured for him to sit and he raised an eyebrow. “Bobbi really did tell me a lot about you. I’d love to get to know you better.”</p><p>By the time Bobbi got back from teaching her class, Hunter and Jemma were almost like old friends. When Hunter suggested the three of them grab dinner together, Bobbi and Jemma just exchanged a glance before nodding their assent. And when Jemma suggested they all go back to her apartment afterwards, no one had to give it a second thought before agreeing.</p><p>When he’d taken this job he’d had no idea that he’d find the place he wanted to be, but with Bobbi on one side of him and Jemma snuggled on the other, it felt like coming home.</p><p>
    <a href="#pageone">And they lived happily ever after. Go back to the beginning to try again.</a>
  </p></div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="page"><p>
    <a id="pagenineteen" name="pagenineteen"></a>
  </p><p>“No, that’s ok. I have...things to do.” </p><p>She gave him a small smile as he backed away. He couldn’t exactly hang around her office now without looking like a creep.</p><p>But as he tried to find his way out of the maze that was the biology building, he saw her walking towards him. She was a vision. Long blonde hair falling in curls, lab coat that somehow accentuated her curves instead of covering them up. But most of all, her confidence -- that part of her that told the world she knew her worth. He found that unbelievably sexy.</p><p>“Hunter. I thought I’d be seeing you again.” The smile on her face was a little too knowing, but she wasn’t wrong.</p><p>“Yeah. Well, I missed you.”</p><p>She bit her lip and tilted her head to the side, the way she did when she was considering something. “I missed you too. That’s why I told the hiring committee you’d be an excellent fit here.”</p><p>“Thanks for that, love.”</p><p>“Hunter --” There was a note of warning in her tone. </p><p>He held his hands up in surrender. “It was worth a try.”</p><p>They looked at each other, and he was unsure what to say. Finally, Bobbi spoke. “You should take me out to dinner.”</p><p>“And then?”</p><p>“And then we’ll see.”</p>
<hr/><p>His alarm went off, signalling the last day of the semester. He tried to close his eyes again and bring back the dream he was having. Bobbi in the shower...all wet.</p><p>“Hunter, if you don’t get up you’re going to be late.”</p><p>“It’s fine, Bob. Don’t make me go,” he mumbled into her hair. “It’s cold out there. You don’t want me to freeze.”</p><p>It was completely unfair that Bobbi didn’t have any final exams since she taught lab courses and they had done their practicals the day before.</p><p>She pinched his side.</p><p>“Fine, fine. I’m up, you hellbeast.”</p><p>“Go torture your students for one last time this semester. I’ll keep the bed warm for you while you’re gone.”</p><p>He pressed a kiss to her lips before he walked towards the bathroom, knowing full well she was admiring his arse. He just had two exams this morning and then the next four weeks were free from students, meetings, and classes.</p><p>That should be plenty of time for them to figure out where their relationship was going. Now that they were shagging on the regular again and practically living together, maybe it was time to make it more official. He had to decide what he was going to do at the end of the academic year and whatever it was, he wanted it to be with her.</p><p>
    <a href="#pageeleven">Click to continue </a>
  </p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>